


Do You Think We're Bad People?

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, callous mention of unnamed child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Regulus questions his goodness.





	Do You Think We're Bad People?

Regulus carried the body of the child Travers had killed out of the bedroom and gently set him against the sofa with his Muggle parents. He stood and stepped back, staring at the macabre picture they made. He looked at Rabastan, his best mate, as he entered the room carrying the second body. Boy-girl twins, Mudbloods the both of them. Rabastan dropped the body on top of the others.

"Do you think we're bad people?" Regulus asked.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Rabastan asked with a grin. "Come on, we're done. Selwyn's going to make it look like a fire."


End file.
